Truth or Dare
by Superwholocked22
Summary: Castiel kisses Meg on a dare but doesn't feel a spark. Dean gets jealous and finds out he has feelings for his best friend Castiel. Castiel learns that he has feelings for Dean also. Will they ever admit their feelings or be forever in the friend zone?
1. Chapter 1

** Truth or Dare**

**Warnings: mentions of death, Destiel**

**Chapter one**

"Truth or dare Clarence" one of Castiel Novaks best friends Meg asked him.

"Dare" smirked Castiel.

"Ok I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room" she grinned thinking it was obviously going to be her.

Castiel felt like his body was just set on fire he was sure that his face and neck were scarlet red. Castiel couldn't because it was obvious who it was to him but he couldn't do that in front of everyone.

Especially not in front of Meg because she had a major crush on him and he didn't want to insult her because they are really good friends. Yeah she was pretty and all but she wasn't his type she was more a more demonic/angel type of girl.

A couple minutes passed by "Come on we're waiting sweet cheeks" Jo another one of Castiel's friends announced a little annoyed.

She didn't understand what the big deal was they all knew it was going to be Meg anyway.

"Oh no oh no oh no" Dean screamed in his head.

Dean heart was racing why did Meg have to dare Castiel to do that.

"Maybe it was to make him jealous. Wait no..., no one knew ok good." He thought.

Dean has had a major crush on Castiel since they became friends in 1st grade. Castiel and dean really understood what each other was going through because they both lost their moms at a young age.

Dean lost his mom Mary in a fire that burnt down their house when he was four. That was the reason they moved to Lawrence Kansas in the first place.

Castiels mom Noemi got murdered when he was only 5 but his dad blamed it all on himself. Castiel has lived in the same house all his life.

They met on the playground when some 3rd grader was bulling Castiel and Dean stuck up for him.

Obviously Dean didn't understand that he had a crush on Castiel while he was so young all he knew was that he liked Castiel more than a brother or family.

Since they were 17 now Dean understood fully how much of a crush he had on Castiel and how hard he was falling for him each day.

Castiel couldn't decide if he should just lie and kiss Meg, or kiss the person that he was practically in love with... Dean Winchester.. His best friend since 1st grade.

Of course no one knew that he was in love with Dean and he hoped they wouldn't anytime soon.

So Castiel decide not to embarrass Dean because he was obviously straight. Dean always talked to him about all the girls that he dated and had sex with.

"Ok fine" and with that said Castiel leaned over and kissed Meg. She tried to push her tongue into his mouth but Castiel quickly pulled away his face beat red.

"Why thank you Clarence I knew you always liked me" Meg smirked and winked at Castiel

Castiel looked over at Dean and was confused "why wasn't Dean smiling? Wouldn't he be happy for Castiel?" He asked himself.

Dean could practically hear his heart shattering into a million pieces when Cas and Meg kissed.

He thought it was so loud everyone in a ten mile radius could hear it but obviously not because everyone clapping at their kiss.

Dean saw Cas blush as he turned away from looking at Dean.

"Of course I'm so stupid why would someone as smart, sweet, nice, and absolutely stunning with his electric blue eyes and his messy black mop of hair.. And his gravely voice ever fall for someone like Dean. Dean was just a mechanic that was never going to do anything with his life. Obviously Castiel needed better than Dean." Dean was rambling on to himself inside his head.

He felt so stupid even thinking for a second him and Cas could ever be together. Like come on he wasn't gay anyway he could always go to Lisa or Pamela or someone like that.

"Uhh-h gu-uys I-I'll be right b-back I-I'm going to g-get some f-fresh air." Castiel stuttered at the group before getting up and walking outside.

"Hey guys I'll go check on him to make sure he's alright" Dean announced and followed Cas out to the parking lot.

"Hey Cas what the hell is wrong!" Dean demanded once it was just him and Cas outside by his beloved 1967 Chevy Impala (a.k.a. "Baby")

"I-I-I- that's not who I like Dean! I don't even find her that attractive I just did that because I wanted her to not feel bad about herself... And and and I don't like her I swear Dean I don't." Castiel stammered.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down Cas it's ok if you do or don't like Meg"

"But I don't! Cas replied with thick emotion in his voice that Dean couldn't decipher.

"Ok Cas I get it just why did you kiss her then.?" Dean demanded but he didn't mean for it to come out so harshly.

Castiel shrunk back at the venom in Dean voice "It's because I didn't want to. I mean. Umm. We'll." C didn't know what to say.

"I love you so much Dean and I want to be with you for the rest of my life?" No that won't work. Umm "It's because I thought you were straight and I didn't want to embarrass you because I love you with all my heart and soul?" No not that either

"I was going to kiss.."

They got interrupted by Dean phone ringing.

"Hello Sammy. Are you alright? Yes I'm on my way right now see you in ten!"

With that Dean hopped in his car and sped of down the road to his house leaving Castiel in Ash's drive way where the party was.

A/N: Hey guys this is my second fanfic I hope you enjoy it I worked very hard on it but don't worry ill continue writing both of my fics that I've written so far its just that I'm very busy. Please leave comments its very appreciated! also I want to know if you want me to write smut in either of my fics?


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or** **Dare**

**Warnings: Destiel**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Chapter two**

When Dean got home he rushed into the house and called out "SAMMY!"

"Dean I'm fine he's gone I just got scared." Sammy Dean's little brother announced.

"Why did you scare my like that Sammy I thought dad was going to hurt you.?" Dean said semi angrily still mad from the Cas incident

"Whoa dean calm down I'm fine so what's your problem?" Sammy demanded

"Nothing I'm going to bed bye" with that said Dean walked to his room and slammed the door. He started playing some music and fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean hasn't talked to Castiel since the party and now school was starting. Castiel couldn't stop worrying Dean. "What did I do wrong. Why does he care that I kissed Meg. I told him it meant nothing." He kept talking himself over and over.

Castiel texted dean every single day and called him but of course Dean didn't answer.

But maybe with school starting Castiel could talk to dean and figure out what was wrong. He hoped and prayed.

School was finally starting back up tomorrow so Castiel decided to go to bed earlier so he could see Dean faster.

When Castiel got up he rushed to get in the shower and get ready.

He waited by his front door for Dean to pick him up like he always did since Dean got his car.

"Oh wait he mad at me" Castiel thought. So he stepped out the door and walked down his driveway ready to walk to school.

Just as Castiel was walking down the road he heard the purr of the Impala behind him

"So are you gonna get in or what?" Castiel could hear the smile in Dean's voice.

"Well umm... You don't have to give me a ride if you don't want to.. I mean.." Castiel didn't know what to say.

"Oh just shut up and get in Cas" Dean demanded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Castiel got in the Impala to ride to school with Dean.

Dean always dropped Sammy off at school first then picked up Castiel because Sam had this math club in the morning.

"So dean why wouldn't you talk to me?" Castiel asked "I tried calling and texting you everyday I was really worried" he added

"Well because I have a major man crush on you and I love you but you went and kissed that demon bitch Meg!" Dean thought

"Because" Dean shrugged

"Because that's all I get I was worried sick about you and all I get is a because.?! I stayed awake at night think if what I did to make my best friend hate me so much so please dean tell me what I did?!" Castiel shrieked

"I'm really your best friend what about Meg I thought you liked her more than me anyway so why do you care Cas really why do you even care.?" Dean sighed

"Really is this about Meg I told you the kiss meant nothing were just friends and I don't like her that way I like"

Just then they pulled up to the school and Dean hopped out just as Castiel was going to finish his sentence. Castiel followed Dean's lead and Dean locked the Impala.

"You" Castiel whispered as they were walking

"What?" Dean asked

"Nothing nothing at all." Castiel's face was turning red.

Dean and Cas walked into the school to go to their new lockers. "Hey what's your first hour?" Dean asked

"Umm first hour is math how bout you?" He replied

"Umm hey we have math together let's go" Dean started walking to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean and Castiel went their seperate ways after math but met up at lunch. Dean sat with his and Castiel's friends who included Jo.(who was practically his sister) Ash, Charlie , Chuck, and Meg(who he now hated)

"Hey guys what's up?" Dean sat down next to Charlie and Cas.

"Nothing Chuck was just telling us of this wicked dream he had last night about monsters and demons and angels. He said he might right a book about it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Dude that's awesome what are you going to call it?!" Chuck just shrugged "maybe the series will be called Supernatural but I don't know yet."

When Castiel stood up to throw his plate away his arm brushed Dean's and he felt a spark of electricity go through his arm.

"Stop thinking like that Castiel he doesn't like you ok?" He told himself but then why did Dean get mad when he kissed Meg? He asked himself.

Dean's heart fluttered when Castiel's arm brushed his.

Dean could not get a grip on his emotions towards Castiel. He wanted to be mad at him but just one look into those electric blue eyes and he was lost and couldn't help but fall in love with him again.

After school Dean walked up to Cas as they were walking out of the school.

"Hey what are you doing today after school?"

"Nothing I was just going to go home and watch t.v. while doing homework. Why?" They were now walking to the parking lot to Dean's car.

"Oh well umm do you want to go to the mall and hang out? Maybe we could watch a movie." Dean felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Yes Dean that Would be very pleasant."

They drove to pick up Sammy from his school and drove him home.

"Bye Dean bye Cas see you later!" Then he walked into the house.

When they arrived at the mall Dean and Cas got out of the car and walked towards the cinema entrance.

"So what movie do you want to watch Cas?" They stood looking at the sign for which movies were playing.

"How about the new Iron Man movie." Castiel suggested.

"Yea that sounds awesome!" Dean exclaimed.

They both bought their tickets and walked into theater 2. When they got into the theater they sat in the very back of the theater.

"Hey Cas I have to tell you something." Dean was as nervous and ever.

"Yes Dean?"

"Uhh well you know how I was mad at you for kissing Meg?" Castiel just nodded.

"Well it was because well ummm..."

"It's ok Dean you can tell me were best friend remember? I promise I won't tell anyone." Castiel was trying to move the conversation along.

"Well it's because I like you Cas."

"Oh my god what did I just do?" Dean thought.

"I know that Dean I like you too but what does that have to do with me kissing Meg?" Castiel tilted his head like he always does when he's confused and Dean's heart skipped a beat.

"No Cas I mean like I really like you like I want to be with you." Dean's face was beat red and his heart felt like it was going to combust from beating so hard.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I suck at writing fics but I hope you enjoy this. If you have any suggestions then just leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Truth or Dare_**

**_Warnings: Swearing, Destiel, Kissing_**

A special thanks to: weeping-meets-fallen-in-221B ! Your review gave me the confidence to write more!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter Three_**

"R-really?" Castiel was in utter shock.

"Did Dean really just say that to me? I must be dreaming. Yes that's the only explanation." He thought trying to make sense of what Dean just said.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What the hell did I just do?! You idiot Dean he doesn't like you. Your blind not to see that he's straight!" Dean mentally cursed himself out.

"Ummm uh well Cas I didn't mean it.." He stammered.

"What?" Castiel had to admit he was actually kind of hurt.

"No shit Cas I mean I didn't mean to say it. I mean no that's not what I meant." Dean could see the hurt on Castiel's face when he said he didn't mean it.

"Dean calm down it's ok I do to." He admitted.

"I finally did it after all these years I finally told Dean how I felt!" He practically screamed with joy inside his head. Even though he was blushing furiously and looking at the movie screen.

"Cas? Look at me." Dean lifted Castiel's face up to meet his own.

"Are you really telling the truth?" He asked Castiel.

"Yes Dean." Castiel squeaked.

Dean placed his hands on the side of Castiel's face and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched Dean felt like the world had stopped and his mind was blown. It felt like it was just the two of them in the entire world. As quickly as the kiss started it was over.

"Oh my god I actually kissed him! It was so much better than all the times I dreamed about it!" Dean thought as he was freaking out from excitement.

"D-Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"Is this a dream?"

"No Cas it isn't."

They both just sat there watching the movie for the rest if the time.

Everyone started getting up and the lights turned on once the movie was over.

"Hey do you want to get somthing to eat?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean that would be nice." Castiel replied as they walked out to the Impala.

Dean drove them both to the Roadhouse. When they walked in they were greeted by Jo.

"Hey guys!How's it goin?"Jo asked as she showed them to their table.

"Good." Dean replied.

"So the two of the usual."Dean ordered

"But Dean you know I don't like cheeseburgers." Castiel complained while fidgeting with he loose string on his trench coat.

"Just trust me you never do. I promise you'll love them."He argued back.

When the food arrived a couple minutes later Cas and Dean started eating.

"You were right Dean this is amazing!" Castiel moaned around another bite of the burger."

"I told you so these years you could have been eating these. See what you were missing out on?" He was cocky because he knew he was right all along.

After dinner and a movie Dean drove Cas home.

"Bye Cas see you tomorrow!" He shouted out the window of the Impala.

"Bye Dean!" Castiel shouted back as he walked into his house.

Dean drove the rest if the way home with a smile on his face.

When he walked into his house he was greeted by Sammy watching T.V..

"So how was your date with Cas?" He sat their with a smug look on his face.

"It wasn't a date." Dean grumbled. "We just went and saw a movie together. Can't friends do that?"

"Sure they can." Sam replied with a eye roll. "Since when does going to a movie make you so happy though Dean. You should see your face it looks like it did when you first got the Impala."

"Just shut up and go to bed bitch." Dean was getting fed up with 21 questions. He felt like he got caught sneaking out of the house by his parents.

"Jerk." Sam replied before turning back to whatever T.V. show he was watching at the time.

When Castiel walked into his house he was greeted by three of his older brothers sitting in front of the T.V. watching Sherlock.

"No no no he's not dead! He can't be!" Gabriel shouted.

"But you just watched it happen of course he's dead!" Balthazar argued back.

"It looks like they just finished The Reichenbach Fall." Castiel thought. He'd never admit it but he has an obsession with T.V. Shows no matter how new or old.

"Hey guys I'm going to be 'night." He yawned and walked up the steps into his room. When he laid down on his bed he checked his phone.

**1 new text**

His phone lit up he saw it was from Dean. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

**From: ****_Dean_****  
To: ****_Cas_**

**Hey I just wanted 2 say g'night. nd see u 2morrow.~D**

Castiel replied back quickly.

**From: ****_Cas_****  
To: ****_Dean_**

**Goodnight Dean are you picking me up tomorrow?~CN**

As soon as he sent the text he got a reply almost immediately.

**From: ****_Dean_****  
To: ****_Cas_**

**Ya b outside at 7:20 xo.~D**

Soon after that Castiel plugged his phone into the charger and went to sleep ready for what tomorrow was going to bring.

**_A/N: I'm sorry if there's mistakes in this chapter and Ik it's really short but I wrote it at like 2 in the morning and I might go over it and edit.  
Anyway please review if you liked it! Also if there's anything I can improve on or any ideas feel free to just tell me.  
Another thing I'm going to try to update about 2-3 times a week. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or dare

Warnings: Destiel, homophobia,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guys this is not happening 214 views! I'm like crying tears of joy right now like I can't even believe this thank you alllll soooo much! Sorry I haven't posted lately I've been really busy but I might update 2 times today! And a special thanks to PiePrincess-andthe-FallenAngel and britchick96 for their reviews I love to read them!

Chapter four

The next day Dean picked Castiel up from his house a littler earlier than usual

**From: Dean  
To:Cas**

**Hey Im outside sry 4 being erly**

As soon as Cas got the text he ran outside to meet Dean.

"Hey where's Sam?" Castiel said as he looked in the back seat.

"Oh I dropped him off at school early some school thing." Deans face always lit up when he talked about Sammy.

"Oh ok well let's get going." Cas said.

When they arrived at school Cas and Dean walked in ready to start their day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school Dean and Cas got in Dean car. They justThe parking lot was

"Cas?" Dean whispered.

"Yes Dean?" He replied.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes Dean."

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas little did they know someone was watching them from behind a car.

After the kiss Dean picked up Sammy and drove Cas home then drove himself and Sam home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean got home and sat down at his desk rest to do his homework when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at it as soon as he saw it he started shaking.

**From: unknown  
To: Dean**

**How are you and lover boy doing?**

Dean didn't think anyone knew him and Cas only started dating yesterday. Did someone see them? If so how did they get his number?

From: Dean  
**To:unknown**

**Who is this? And how did you get my number?!**

Dean demanded

**From:unknown  
To: Dean**

**You could say an old "friend". So how are you and your lover boy Cas doing? When did this happen. Fag.**

Dean gritted his teeth as he read the text.

**From: Dean  
To: unknown**

**We're not dating we're just friends!**

Dean felt bad about saying this but he had to protect him and Cas because he didn't know if people would accept them being gay and all.

**From: unknown  
To: Dean**

**Oh yea because friend totally kiss.**

**From: Dean **

**To: unknown **

**you have no proof of that!**

**From: unknown **

**To: Dean**

**Oh yes I do *picture**

When Dean clicked on the photo he was literally freaking out. It was a picture of him and Cas kissing earlier at school.

**From:Dean  
To: Unknown**

**Photoshopped**!

Dean them slammed his phone down and refused to look at it anymore.

He then went to bed afraid of what to tell Cas tomorrow.

Guys please please please don't kill me! I'm sorry Ik they just started dating and I'm sorry! Who do you think the mystery person is?  
But please review and omg I can't believe 214 views it just blows my mind I love you all so much! And sorry about the shortish chapter I'm posting another one today!


	5. Chapter 5

Truth or dare

Warnings: Destiel, it's getting very smutty up in here! So if you want to keep your innocence don't read!, swearing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you PiePrincess-andthe-FallenAngel and britchick96 I couldn't have wrote this without you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter five

A couple days went by and Dean didn't get anymore text from the mystery person and he still hasn't told Cas. It was now Saturday and Dean asked Cas if he could go over to his house later. Of course Cas said yes his dad wasn't there he was mostly on business trips. Cas's brother Gabriel surely wouldn't be there either he was at his friend house.

Dean was getting ready to go over to Cas's house he packed a overnight bag because Cas said he could spend the night.

When Dean arrived at Cas's house he didn't even knock he just walked in. Dean didn't see why he should knock being that they've been friends since first grade.

When Dean walked up to Cas's room he wasn't in there so Dean sat down on his bed and went on his phone.

Cas was in the shower when he heard Dean walk into his bedroom. He hurried up and finished his shower then got out and wrapped a towel loosely around his hips.

"Oh h-hey Cas." Dean stuttered.

"God damn he is sexy!" He thought to himself.

"Hello Dean how are you?" Cas's asked.

"G-good. By the way you look sexy Cas." He said back.

Cas blushed. Dean stood up and kissed Cas it wasn't meant to be anything but a quick hello kiss but Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders not letting Dean escape. Cas slid his tongue across Dean bottom lip asking for entrance. Dean thought he'd make Cas work a little harder than that.

Cas saw that Dean was playing hard to get so he slid his hand down and gripped Dean's already growing bulge in his pants. Dean moaned as soon as Cas touched him and Cas took that as an invite to put his tongue in Dean's mouth.

"Wait Cas I have to tell you something." He pulled away from Cas. He couldn't do this with Cas until he told Cas about the mystery texter.

"It can wait Dean." He replied trying to kiss Dean again.

"No Cas someone knows about us!" He practically screamed at Cas.

"It's fine Dean let them tell everyone as long as it's fine with you." Cas replied calmly.

"But Cas I thought you didn't want anyone to know. What will people think?"

"I do want them to know because I love you Dean and I don't care what they think!" Cas was starting to get more agitated.

"Y-you love me?" Dean stood there in shock.

"I'm imagining things Cas did not just say he loved me! Someone as perfect as him can't love someone like me." Dean thought to himself.

"Oh shit I just told him I loved him! What do I say I didn't meant to say it it just slipped out of my mouth. Of course it's true I mean who could love Dean he's so sweet and kind and funny and perfect in every sense of the word. He would never fall for someone like Cas who wasn't even close to as perfect as Dean was." Castiel screamed to himself

"Uh-uh -hh y-yea I'm sorry Dean it just slipped out and I -I..."

Castiel got cut off by Dean smashing his lips into Castiel's.

"I love you too Cas I loved you since first grade and I've loved you everyday since." Dean announce when he broke away from the kiss.

"I love you so much Dean Winchester more than you will ever know." Castiel replied.

"So do you want to get back to what we were going to do?" Dean was smirking at Castiel as he said this.

Castiel didn't even get to answer when Dean crashed their lips together. This time is was Dean who asked for entrance into Castiel's mouth and Castiel let him in eagerly. They explored each other's mouths until unfortunately they needed air.

"Dean. Bed. Now." His voice was deeper than normal and his eyes were filled with lust and hunger.

Dean backed up still holding Cas and fell onto Castiel's bed. Cas straddled Dean and started grinding down onto Dean. Their lips reconnected and they were moaning into each other's mouth. Cas started taking Dean's shirts off as soon as it was removed he marveled at Dean's lean and fit body. He started placing kisses down his chest then back up until he reached Dean's neck. Cas soon found Dean's sweet spot and started sucking on it knowing there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow. He soon found his way back to Dean's lips and gently bit Dean's lip.

As soon as Cas bit Dean's lip Dean's mind was fried.

"Cas clothes off now!" He demanded.

Dean and Cas were stripped of their clothes in a matter of seconds. And Cas climbed back into Dean and grounded his erection onto Dean's erection making Dean practically scream from pleasure.

Dean started tracing down Cas's chest and the suddenly flipped them over so he was on top. He started placing kissed down Castiel's body until he reached Cas's member. Dean purposely ignored is and started kissing the insides of Cas's thighs.

"Deeaannn stop teasing me." He dragged out Dean's name in hopes that Dean would give in.

Dean finally slid his tongue up Cas's shaft then slowly teased the slit. He could feel Cas's shaking underneath him.

It amazed him how he could have this effect on Cas's making him look so much more beautiful with the sweat dripping down his chest and forehead.

"Deeeeaaaannn." Whined Cas.

As soon as Dean heard his named like that it turned him on instantly.  
He started bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around Cas's length. He deep throated and hollowed his cheeked out.

"I'm gonna.."

Cas then cummed into Deans mouth. Dean swallowed it greedily and sucked him for what ever was left.

Dean then flipped Cas over and started kissing down his back.

"D-Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"I've never done this before..."

"Do you want me to stop I will if you want me too. We don't have to do this if you don't want me to" Dean quickly replied.

"No Dean I want to do it with you because I love you." He replied shakily.

Dean flipped Castiel over.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked looking into Cas's eyes.

"Yes." He nodded

"This is going to hurt a little but I promise it will get better ok?" Dean stated. "Do you have any lube?"

"Umm yea that drawer right there." He pointed as the table next to his bed and Dean leaned over to grab it.

What surprised Dean was that it was a brand new bottle and it's never been opened.

Dean then put some onto his fingered and gently pushed on into Cas. Cas's breath hitched in his throat. Dean felt Cas tense up.

"Calm down baby it's ok just relax. It feels better once you relax."

With the sincerity in Dean's voice Cas relaxed. Dean then added another finger and started pushing seeping inside of him. Just then Deans fingers grazed a place inside of him that sent shivered up his spine.

"R-right there Dean!" He screamed

Dean added another finger and Castiel was practically fucking himself onto Dean's fingers.

Dean then removed his fingers. Castiel felt empty without them but it didn't last for long because Dean slicked his member up and slowly started pushing it into Cas. When Dean was all the was in he stopped to let Castiel adjust to him.

"Dean move now!" Castiel said through gritted teeth.

Dean then pulled out and slammed himself back into Cas. This kept going until he hit a spot inside of Castiel that made Cas see stars.

"D-don't stop D-Dean keep going! R-right there god yessss!" Castiel screamed.

"God Cas your so tight."

Dean kept going and hitting Cas's sweet spot.

"In gonna cum Cas!"

"M-me too Dean!"

The both climaxed at the same time. Dean filled Cas up with warm liquid and Cas cummed all over the sheets.

" I love you Cas."

"I love you too Dean."

Sorry I'm so bad at writing smut! But anywho your never going to guess what happens next! And over 300 views that just blows my mind to pieces! I love you allllll!


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth or dare**

**Warnings: destiel, swearing,nudity**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A special thanks PiePrincess-andthe-FallenAngel and guest!**

A/N:

**Also please do me a favor and read lolaluvsbooks2390 story she rewrote her last ones and I read them they were absolutely AMAZING!**

**Chapter four**

**Gabriel's POV**

I walked in the door and I immediately wished I didn't I heard banging, moaning, and screaming. I started walking up the steps into my room and I heard Castiel scream "DEANN!" And what I at least hope was Dean scream "CASSS!" If it wasn't Dean, Cas has some real problems.

I always knew Cas had a thing for guys mostly Dean but I didn't think he'd ever act on it. I walked past Castiel's room to get mine and the door to his room opened. I turned around and out walked a very naked Cas and a also very naked Dean.

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you two!" I screamed at them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you I thought you were at your friends house!" Castiel screamed back at me as Dean ran back into Cas's room.

"Is it now illegal for me to come home from a friends house!" I yelled back and walked into my room I wanted to bleach my eyes and ears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dean POV**

"Oh my fucking god Cas what is he doing here?!" I yelled to Cas

"I have no fucking idea I thought he was at his friends house for the night ." He replied.

"Well let's just go to bed ok babe?" So we crawled into Castiel's bed(mind you still naked) and snuggled together.

Castiel and Dean spent the next whole day together in Castiel's room and the next day was Monday. They decided Dean would spend the night again because he brought enough clothes for Monday. Also he didn't want to leave

The next day Dean and Cas came out and mostly everyone seemed to support the both of them. Of course there were those couple people who wished death upon them because it was against gods will. Dean and Cas decided to just ignore those people completely.

At lunch Dean and his friends were sitting down and Lisa came over and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Hey Dean can I talk to you for a minute in the hallway?"

"Umm sure Lisa. I'll be right back babe." He said to Cas.

"K love you." And he have Dean a small peck on the lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Lisa walked out into the hall out of earshot of anyone else.

"Hey Dean do you want to stop by my house after school today?"

"Umm what for?" Dean was confused to why Lisa would ask him to come over to her house they only hooked up a couple of times and now she knew him and Cas were together.

"I just want to hang out I'm not trying to do anything but hang out." She was trying to sound convincing.

"Sure I'll be over at around 6." Then he walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that all about?" Meg asked Dean.

"Nothing she just wants to hang out after school." Dean replied.

"I thought you were coming over after school though." Cas said slightly hurt.

"Babe I'm sorry I can't tonight. Lisa was their for me in the summer and I feel like I own her one night. How about tomorrow? I truly am sorry babe." He explained to Cas because he saw the hurt in his deep blue eyes.

Just then the bell rang and Dean kissed Cas.

Every time they kissed Cas's mind went blank it felt like the first time each and every time. Cas wasn't mad at Dean anymore he didn't even care that's how powerful the kiss was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school Dean dropped Sam and Cas off at their houses and then headed over to Lisa's.

When he got there he knocked on the door. Someone who was definitely not Lisa opened the door.

"Hello how may I help you?" A gruff looking man said.

"Uh umm is Lisa here?" He was confused Dean didn't know she lived with her father(or so he hopes that who that guy was.)

"Yea. LISA SOMEONES HERE FOR YOU!" He yelled up the stairs. "So who are you then?" He quizzed.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. A friend of Lisa's." Just then Lisa came walking down the stairs.

"Yes a very good friend now come on Dean let's go." She pulled Dean up the stairs and into her bedroom.

It looked different from the last time Dean had been here but then again that was about 3 months ago.

"So what's up?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"I heard you and Cas were a thing?"

"Umm yea... And your point is?" Dean didn't understand why she wanted him to come over just to talk about him and Cas's relationship.

"Dean I'm so so so sorry!" She bursted out.

"For what Lisa?"

"You can't get mad at me I'm so sorry I had to drag you into this!" She was in tears now. She reached over and hugged Dean.

"Umm it depends. What happened?"Dean was starting to get slightly irritated by now.

"I'm pregnant.." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right did you just say you were pregnant?" He hissed.

"Yes Dean I'm so sorry I think it's yours."

"IT CANT BE!" He screamed.

"Dean please we can make this work we can be a family." She was talking very quietly for some reason.

"NO! I'm with Cas now not you. Were in love I never loved you this would never work." He motioned with his hand to the both of them.

"DEAN PLEASE! I love you."

"Goodby Lisa and don't being this up again."

Dean stormed out of Lisa's house.

**From:Dean  
To:Cas**

**Hey can I come over babe?**

He waited while he was driving around to no particular place for Cas to text back.

**From: Cas  
To: Dean**

**Yea is something wrong?**

**From:Dean  
To:Cas**

I'll tell you when I get there

Dean drove almost 20 mph over the speed limit but he didn't really care. Anything to see his baby.

When Dean got to Cas's house he rushed up onto the porch and walked through the door into Cas's room.

Castiel stood up and rushed over to Dean.

"Baby what's wrong?!" He hugged Dean to comfort him.

"Lisa's pregnant Cas." He didn't even realize he was crying.

**Hey guys from now on I'm updating every Wednesday and Saturday. Oh no what's Cas going to do? But thank you to every one who's read and favorited. Ily all SOOO much and you mean the world to me! Sorry that it's Thursday my phone died yesterday and I didn't have a charger.**


	7. AN

AN

Ok so guys I won't be able to update for awhile because I got my phone taken away and all the next chapters are on it. I feel so bad that I can't update I would rewrite them but I don't know where I left off at. I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about it and I will update as soon as possible. Also I can't even believe that I got over 550 reads almost 600! I love you all more than you can even imagine! But ily and I will try my hardest to get my phone back to update. I'm sorry if you were hoping for the next chapter sorry to disappoint. Again ily all stay amazing!


	8. Chapter 7

**Truth or dare**

**Warnings: destiel, swearing**

A special thanks to PiePrincess-andthe-FallenAngel I love reading reviews so please leave them they keep me motivated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 7**

"W-whhat did you j-just s-say." Cas replied not knowing if he was shaking with anger or heartbreak maybe it was both.

"Lisa's pregnant and I think it's my baby Cas. I told her we were together and that I'm not leaving you." He was scared for what Cas was going to do.

"You think that makes it better Dean? You think that just because you told her we together is going to make things better! So what are you going to just abandon that child? Leave it without a father!" Dean could feel the anger radiating off of Cas as he calmly yelled at him.

"That's not what I mean Cas! I love you and I never want to give you up! It was just a stupid fucking one night stand because I was mad at you!" He was trying to fix this why couldn't Cas see that?

"What the fuck gave you a reason to be mad at me and I thought we always told each other when we hooked up with someone." Castiel didn't really understand why he was mad at Dean. Like yea sure he got a girl pregnant but they were sure it was his yet. He didn't want to be mad at Dean hell he'd give anything to never be mad at Dean again.

"Remember when you kissed Meg? THAT GAVE ME A GOD DAMN FUCKING REASON!" Dean screamed the last part with tears rolling down his face. He could taste the saltiness of the tears but he didn't even care he wished Lisa never even came into the picture. Why does it have to be when things were actually starting to get good for them something had to ruin it. Dean didn't want to loose Cas he didn't think he would survive a break up with Cas. Hell Cas was his life now and if you took away Cas you pretty much took away his life support.

"Dean I think we need some time apart." Castiel deadpanned.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD DAMN! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO! NO I DONT MEAN IT I TAKE IT ALL BACK! I still love him." Cas thought in his head but before he had a chance to tell Dean that he wasn't serious he looked up and Dean was gone.

"What have I done.?" He sat on the floor and started crying. After about an hour Gabriel came in.

"Cas what's wrong!" He yelled.

"I-I-I we we" he couldn't stop sniffling.

"Why did were you and Dean yelling...? No don't tell me.?" He went and hugged Cas when Cas nodded his head to confirm.

"Gabe I didn't mean to he said Lisa was pregnant and he said it was just a one night stand when he was mad at me over the summer. I over reacted he even said he wouldn't leave me for her but I was stupid and ended it!" Sobs racked through his already shaking body.

"Well if it was such a mistake go tell him that and get him back." Gabriel encouraged.

"B-but what if he's already with Lisa?!" Castiel didn't know what to do he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"He loves you Cas he's not going to get over you that easily. I would know just from the couple times I've seen you guys I can tell by the way he looks at you that he would do anything for you and that he loves you. So suck it up and and get your man back." Gabriel was surprised that just came out of his mouth.

"Thank you Gabe that was the most encouraging thing you've ever said to me." He hugged his brother then Gabriel walked out of his room.

Castiel just sat there on the floor shocked about what Gabriel just said and soaked up all the words like a sponge.

"Was it really that obvious Dean loved me. What if he doesn't love me anymore. I mean he has Lisa and her baby now why would he ever want a failure.?" Castiel was over thinking the situation again.

After about another hour Castiel stood up and walked over to his phone to call Dean. He called about 5 times with no answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean's P.O.V.

I went home and just went into my room and cried for hours and hours. I heard my phone ringing but I didn't care enough to pick it up. I guess I understand why it's called a heart break it feels like your hearts ripped into millions of tiny pieces and burned until it's nothing but a pile of black ashes inside your chest.

I really just wanted to die right now if I didn't have Cas I didn't have anything to live for. He was my world I wish that bitch Lisa had just left me alone who know it might now even be my baby being the slut she is. God I hope it isn't my baby I don't want to be a father yet and I especially don't want to be a father of Lisa's baby. I'd rather go to hell then live my life with Lisa and without Cas.

What if Cas just wanted a excuse to break up with me? What if he found another guy or what if he even found a girl! Like Meg ugh I hate her!

I decided to get up and make dinner for me and Sammy.

When I was finished I called up the stairs to Sammy.

"SAMMY DINNERS DONE COME DOWN!"

"K DEAN BE RIGHT DOWN!"

We both sat down at the table and ate about 20 minutes into dinner Sammy said.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean deadpanned.

"Tell me I know when somethings wrong you my brother. Stop lying to me and tell me what going on." He was very persistent when he wanted to know something especially when it came to Dean.

"Do you really want to fucking know?!" He hissed.

"Yes Dean then we can work past whatever problem you have together." He gently patted Deans arm in encouragement.

"ME AND CAS BROKE UP, LISA PREGNANT WITH A BABY THAT MIGHT BE MINE AND NOW I THINK CAS HATES ME! THERE HAPPY!" He screamed before running to his room and texting the one person who could take away this drama.

**A/N: Hey guyssss I'm going to mess up my schedule for this week sorry I'll post today and Wednesday so I can't get back on schedule. But anyway yay I got my phone back! And oh my fucking god(pardon my French) but 716 views! OMFG I can't even ily all so much I can't believe this like I didn't think my story was even going to get 10 views let alone over 700! Ugh ily all sfm!**

**Also you can't follow my multi fandom tumblr and my supernatural Instagram if you want!**

**Tumblr: msanchez22  
Instagram: thewinchestersarelife**

**Don't think this is for followers or anything I just was letting you guys know.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Truth or dare**

**Warning: destiel, swearing**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deans POV**

I texted Lisa yesterday after running Into my room but she never replied I guess she doesn't want to talk to me but I can't blame her after telling at her and storming out of her house like a maniac. It's now Monday and I'm in the car pulling into Sammy school to drop him off.

"Bye kiddo I'll see you later!" He just rolled his eyes at me and waved bye. Man do I love that kid.

I had an idea of how to get Cas back but if he denied me I would be so heartbroken and embarrassed.

My plan was to at lunch stand on a table and tell him my real feelings I really hope this is going to work. First I have to make I through lunch. Man this is going to be hard with Cas in so many of my classes.

**Cas's POV**

I really miss Dean I wish I didn't break it off with him I was so stupid and foolish. Sometimes I hate myself I just wish I could hold him in my arms and kiss him and call him mine again.

I walked into school but then I remembered that Dean is in most of my classes... Shit I'm going to have a break down I can't do this I just miss him so much.

It was now lunch time and I saw Dean sitting with his friends from football. Just as I looked over I saw Lisa walk up to him and sit on him lap and whisper something into his ear. Dean shifted uncomfortably but then Lisa stood up and walked away. I put my head on the table and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Med asked me while rubbing my back.

"Nothing I just miss Dean." I replied.

"Oh sweetie come here." She held her arms out and I leaned into them and she kissed my forehead.

**Deans POV**

Lisa came up to me and sat on my lap and whispered into my ear "Hey babe I heard you and Cas broke up." I simply replied "yes but I'm going to get him back and she got up and walked away.

I saw Cas out his head down on his table after Lisa sat in my lap.

"Oh god not Lisa you bitch if I don't get him back because of you I'm going to kill you" I thought.

Not literally but you know what I mean. I looked back over at Cas and he was in Meg's arms and she kissed him on the forehead. I guess it's now or never. I was so fucking scared though.

"Suck it up Dean and be a man and get your true love back!" I yelling into my head.

I decided I would do it so I stood up on the table.

"Hello can I get your attention everyone? Please I have something important to tell you." People still kept talking. "I said the the fuck up and listen to me!" That got their attention. "Ok so as many of you know me and the most perfect human being on the earth broke up the other day." I heard a lot of aww'a In the crowd and saw Cas lift up his head.

"Back to my speech anyway when we broke up I thought my world was going to end I just wanted to die. I had to stay strong for him even if he didn't care about me anymore. We broke up because I made a huge and bye huge I mean HUGE mistake and I wish god do I wish it would have never happened. But when he found out what happened he broke up with me. I still love him with my whole being and every single atom I'm made up of. I believe he is my soul mate even if he doesn't believe it. I believe that soul mates started when the world started and their atoms were made next to each other so they always find their way back to each other. I really hope that is that case and he takes me back menace he is the love of my life and I love him more than anything in the entire universe and beyond that and I don't know what I'm going to do if he rejects me because he is my life support and I don't think I could live another day without him in my arms or him kissing my lips. I need him as much as I need food and air maybe even more at this point I need him more than anything. I just love him so much. Thank you all for listening." Everyone in the cafeteria started clapping and cheering some even teared up. I looked over to where Cas was and he wasn't there I turned around looking for him and I couldn't find him.

"Oh shit no I upset him. Fuck me fuck me fuck me no no no no!" I screamed to myself.

Everyone was still clapping but I was on the verge of tears. Just then I got spun around while still on the table mine you and I almost fell off. I was about to yell at the person then I realized it was Cas and he pulled me into him arms and crashed his lips into mine. I felt a heard of horses inside my stomach and a thunder and lightning storm run through me.

" Dean I love you with all my being to will you be my boyfriend?" He said when we pulled apart from air.

"What the hell kind of question is that Cas of course I will I love you!" I replied.

We kissed again and the crowd went wild there was crying, clapping, aww's and cheers running throughout the crowd.

We got down from the table and I even saw some teachers gathered around clapping and tearing up.

Just then Lisa stood up on a table and announced something that made me that happiest man in the world.

**Cas's POV**

I couldn't believe what Dean was saying I almost cried myself. I went up and kissed him than asked him to be my boyfriend of course he said yes. Man was I happy no scratch that I was the happiest person alive!

The whole school cheered for us and I blushed when we got down I looked around and I saw almost everyone in the school gathered around even teachers! I was so glad everyone excepted us even though most of them already did before when we came out.

Just then Lisa stood up on the table and announced something that would make me and deans relationship even stronger.

"Umm hey guys I would like to say something too! Well umm mostly this is to Dean. First off I'm so glad for you two I guess I'm going to have to get over you Dean. Second off everyone the mistake Dean was talking about was that I told him I was pregnant with his baby. I know what your all thinking. Wow what a bitch but just listen here. I loved Dean since like forever and I found out he was with Castiel I don't know what was a bigger surprise him being gay or him being gay for his best friend. Me being the bitch I am tried to break them up which I guess worked but then again didn't. Me and Dean had a one night stand over the summer when he came over to my house over the summer saying he was mad at Cas and I said I could take all his worries away. I guess that why he believed me when I said I was pregnant. So what I'm trying to say is that Dean I'm not pregnant with your baby let alone pregnant at all. I'm really happy for you two and I hope one day I'll find someone who makes me as happy as you two make each other."

Me and Dean just say there hugging and kissing after her speech I could feel how happy he was just my the loom on his face.

Man I couldn't believe today could get anymore perfect after his speech but man was I wrong. I thought today was going to me miserable.

**A/N: first off over 860 views I'm just blown away! So I have to ask you guys a question next month in march in going to do a 31 day one shot month thingy. So comment a ship and I'll write a one shot about it but do smut or not.**

**Another A/N I'm not going to update unless their is at least one comment on the chapter that I post from now on. And lastly this is my longest chapter yet! Was it good or bad? To long? Should I make the cuter ones short or long? So remember comment a ship!**


	10. update

A/N

Hey guys to be honest I don't think I'm going to continue on with this story.. I haven't really been into it that much and people aren't really reviewing that much so idk whether or not to keep writing this. I have some other ideas for other fics like a lashton(5sos) or something like that. I still kinda want to do a one shot month maybe for April ik i said March but no one commented any ideas sooooo idk. Sorry that this isn't a chapter but i just thought i would update you on why i haven't been posting any new chapters lately. byeee love you all and thank you everyone who read i have over 1,200 views! like can you believe that i honestly cant i was in shock but until then bye love you all!

Also this story is on wattpad if you want to read it it's under 'Truth or dare (destiel)'.


End file.
